


wadanohara

by Alei-lei (senbonzakura)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbonzakura/pseuds/Alei-lei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach.—fem!protagonist, yosuke, kanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	wadanohara

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i plan to post another story on hiruko, the (sanageyama) samegawa river, and yosuke getting the short end of the stick yet again

Hiruko looked into her rearview mirror, and what she saw prompted her to raise a brow. Teddie and Kanji were rapidly growing in size in the reflective surface, and when the pair zoomed past her in a strong gust of wind and manliness, she did not even flinch as strands of her hair whipped around her face, momentarily obscuring her view of the road and stinging her face and eyes.

She let the air set her flyaways right. The rest of her team was preoccupied with trying to catch up to Teddie and Kanji, but Hiruko was content to smell the sea breeze wafting in from her right.

She inhaled deep, and was determined to hold it until she got to the shore.

She revved up Dojima's—hers now—old scooter, leaning forward.

  


"CANNONBALL!" screamed Hiruko as she more-or-less streaked past Yosuke and Teddie in her two-piece bikini, splashing the pair with salt spray as she jumped into the shallow water.

Yosuke spluttered and shook his head. "What the hell, Hiruko!"

She blew him a raspberry in response, then stomped around in the water to give him a good view of her assets. When she was in deep enough that Yosuke couldn't see the bottom half of her swimsuit, she yelled, "The girls should be here any minute now, so try not to look at their boobs too much!" And then, as though an afterthought:

"Have fun in your room tonight!"

Yosuke paled for a second, then flared red. Then the pretty girls in swimsuits came around.

  


It was a secret that Hiruko was a pro at opening her eyes underwater. She never told her parents about it; she didn't remember telling anyone at all, nor did she remember ever having it before coming to Inaba. And she loved it, but it also meant that if she was underwater when there was a wardrobe malfunction in progress, she had high-definition access to it.

Hence her knowing where Kanji's... swimsuit floated off.

Hiruko scrambled (rather inelegantly, considering she could have passed for a mermaid five seconds ago) to the surface. She was on the verge of crying or screaming or both, and the black thong-swimsuit thing was still in the water.

Hiruko settled for crying and screaming underwater for the whole of six seconds, then swimming down to retrieve whatever was left of Kanji's dignity, if he hadn't witnessed it crashing down around his ears already.

She pinched the hip of the material all the way to shore, and paused when she was close enough to allow her head to go above the water if she stood to come up for some air.

Good timing, too, because Kanji—a naked one, no... less? more? was holding Teddie like a sack of potatoes, and Yosuke had just started to panic.

Eager to get the thong-Speedo-whatever-thingy out of her hands, Hiruko prepped it up, slingshot-style, and aimed for the guys. She launched it at Yosuke's face, and grinned a shit-eating grin. Yosuke, however, looked like he was about to upend the contents of his stomach.

Crisis averted.

For now.

  


"What the hell was that about, huh, partner?" Yosuke threw a towel at Hiruko's face. Hiruko then promptly pulled the towel off her face and began drying herself with it.

"I helped you avoid an awkward situation. You're welcome. Oh, and thanks for the towel," she said in earnest. Now that her hair was in some semblance of dryness, she moved on to her torso.

"You threw... it... in my face!"

"Correction: I propelled it into your face. I was aiming for the ground," she added, and at that Yosuke unleashed his rage upon her.

"Then why did it reach me?!"

"What do you take me for, a sniper?"

"Hiruko..."

"What? At least the rest of the girls didn't have to see it. Me, on the other hand..."

Hiruko and Yosuke turned a stink eye to Kanji Tatsumi.

"What? Wh—oh. Oh." Kanji turned red all over. "AW SHIT!"

"Damn straight!" Yosuke yelled.

Hiruko went back to drying herself off.

  


"Hey, Kanji, you'll take responsibility, right?"

"Oh, for you, or for Yo—hey, waitaminute—!"


End file.
